Uzumaki's Rebirth
by Kurama no Kyubi
Summary: After the Kyubi attack, young Naruto was taken from the village by Jiraiya to train until he's old enough to enter the academy. However, while on their training trip, Jiraiya rescues a young girl named Karin from Orochimaru. And now, Naruto and Karin must work together in hopes of one day restoring the Uzumaki clan and bring peace to the ninja world.
1. Prologue

**Uzumaki's Rebirth**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Sorry people, I tried to get this up yesterday, but I wasn't able to in the end. So, let's just get over to the story and forget about the slight delay, 'kay?

"Uzumaki." Normal speech

'_Uzumaki.'_ Normal thought

"**Uzumaki." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Uzumaki.'**_** Biju and summoning thought**

**Jiraiya:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anything.

Prologue

It was a morning like any other, the sun shining over the horizon, birds singing, all other animal life waking up for their daily routine. However, there were one thing that was off about this picture, the village of Konohagakure – which was the biggest and most prosperous of the Hidden Villages – lay in ruins, this was the 11th October in the year 2000. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Approximately 2000 years after the sage defeated the Jubi.)**

The previous night had been a catastrophe. The Kyubi no Kitsune – which hadn't been seen since the days of the Shodai Hokage – suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the village, and instantly began attacking with relentless force.

Only one man was able to stop the rampaging beast, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Since the Kyubi couldn't actually be killed, he sealed it within a newborn child, however, it came at a heavy prize. Just after the seal was completed, he died by having been impaled by one of the Kyubi's claws straight through his stomach.

Right now, the villagers had begun rebuilding the village as they were still mourning the losses of the previous day.

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was currently taking care of the young Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto who was sleeping in a cradle on the Hokage desk in the Hokage Tower which – surprisingly enough – hadn't even been touched in the Kyubi's assault.

Hiruzen had pretty much been forced back into office when Minato died. And because of this – despite how much he wanted to – he couldn't adopt Naruto, especially considering that his own wife, Sarutobi Biwako had been among the many victims in the attack, so there wouldn't be anyone to watch over the boy when he was at work.

Of course he could probably give the kid to one of his two children, but his son, Sarutobi Asuma had been gone for years while his daughter, Sarutobi Mito hated the Kyubi for killing her mother, and probably wouldn't see Naruto as anything but the Kyubi incarnate. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Mito was named after the Shodai Hokage's wife in case you didn't figure that out. Oh, and she's also Konohamaru's mother.)**

Hiruzen was brought from his train of thoughts when there was a knock on the door, and he said "Come in."

In through the door came Jiraiya of the Sannin, a former pupil of Hiruzen as well as one of the most powerful shinobi in all the Elemental Nations. Jiraiya then closed the door behind him and walked towards Hiruzen's desk before sitting down on the chair standing there.

"I heard what happened, where's Minato and Kushina?" Jiraiya asked and Hiruzen simply looked down at the table with a sad look in his eyes, and that was all the indication Jiraiya needed "I see…"

"Minato and Kushina risked their lives to protect the village from the Kyubi, and paid the ultimate price. But, their legacy still lives on." Hiruzen said as he stared towards the cradle from the corners of his eyes, and now Jiraiya noticed it as well as the boy sleeping in it.

"Is that…?" Jiraiya asked as he looked towards the cradle, and Hiruzen nodded.

"Hai. That's Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yellow Flash and the Red-Hot Habanero, Minato and Kushina. He's also the Kyubi's Jinchuriki." Hiruzen said.

"Uzumaki?" Jiraiya asked, wondering why he'd been given his mother's last name.

"You know how many enemies his parents had. Giving him his mother's name would protect him, especially considering that there are still many Uzumaki scattered around." Hiruzen said, and Jiraiya nodded in understanding.

"His life still won't be easy though. You know how Jinchuriki are treated, don't you?" Jiraiya said as he looked his sensei in the eyes.

"Yes. I've been thinking of ways that I could at least make life a little easier for him, but…" Hiruzen said.

"In that case, I've got a suggestion for you." Jiraiya said.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'll take him under my wing and train him until he's old enough to enter the Ninja Academy." Jiraiya said.

"Hmm… I think I like that idea. Take him with you and return here to the village a week before his academy days will start, hopefully people won't recognize him as the Kyubi Jinchuriki." Hiruzen said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Jiraiya said.

"Then take Naruto and go." Hiruzen said, and Jiraiya rose to his feet as he picked up the cradle, carefully as to not wake the baby before turning around to leave.

"See you in six years, sensei." Jiraiya said before exiting through the door.

Chapter preview

Jiraiya "Naruto, I want you to stay here and practice your chakra control, I'm going out for a while."

Orochimaru "Kukukuku. You could be quite useful to me, girl."

Jiraiya '_This girl. She's an Uzumaki. I thought there weren't anyone left besides Naruto.'_

Karin "Wh-who are you? And wh-what do you want with me?"

Jiraiya "Hey, Naruto, I found you a little playmate."

Naruto "Next time on Uzumaki's Rebirth: Uzumaki Karin."

Karin _'Th-this chakra, it's so dark. What is it?'_

**Kurama no Kyubi:** And that concludes the prologue of this story. Now, the first arc will only be a training arc (the kind of arc I'm worst at) so there really be anything exciting happening, but it'll only last a couple of chaps. Now review and tell me what you think of this story.


	2. Uzumaki Karin

**Uzumaki's Rebirth**

**Training arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** In this chapter, Jiraiya and Naruto will meet Karin. Also note that in this story, Karin won't have poor eye-sight, so she won't be wearing glasses.

**bankai777:** will naruto meet shion and shizuka in this story.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** No.

**Strife666:** very nicely done

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Arigato.

**Reishin Amara:** tip for writing:training arcs are always mke it easier u can always timeskip better if naruto constantly does shit that shouldnt be possible due to thinking out of the box or dumbing down complicated things.

Example:REAL henge,Waterwalking to SKATE on land,ect...

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Thanks for the tip.

**Spark681:** Nice beginning can't wait to see what happens next. Anyways keep up the great work!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Thanks, and I will.

**Guest:** here a statistic to consider adding for ninja how about cp for charkra points and your story so far is going along quite nicely so far also try and update some of your other stories like your fire elmblem story, dragon ball, legend of zelda, avatar and blue dragon cross over storie with naruto. we cool on that.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Don't worry, I'll get back to them… eventually. Well, actually I'll be continuing The Legend of Naruto after I'm done with the first arc of this story.

**GamesMaster64:** Awesome start so far! Definitely following this and keeping an eye on it!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Arigato.

**BillyZhao:** Awesome!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Arigato.

"Uzumaki." Normal speech

'_Uzumaki.'_ Normal thought

"**Uzumaki." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Uzumaki.'**_** Biju and Summoning thought**

**Jiraiya:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anything.

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Karin

In a small village in the Land of Grass was a young girl who seemed to be about 4 years of age. She had short red hair, pink eyes, and she wore dirty rags indicating that she was either from a poor family or was living on the streets.

She walked through the streets with no one seeming to pay her any mind as though she was invisible. She then stopped walking and her head suddenly jerked up as if she noticed something.

On the roof of one of the buildings where a man with pale skin, and eyes that would remind one of a snake's eyes. As soon as he saw the girl suddenly look in his direction, he'd hidden behind a conveniently tall pipe, and as he saw that the girl continued walking he smiled as he licked his lips… this one will do nicely.

Kusagakure

The village of Kusagakure was hidden deep within the forests of the Land of Grass. Just like any of the other hidden villages it was full of life as the inhabitants went about their daily lives.

Among the many people in the village, there was a pair which stood out from the rest. One of them was a tall man who had long white hair, mostly red clothes, red shinobi sandals and a red hitai-ate with a forehead protector which had the kanji for oil on it.

Sitting on the man's shoulders were a young boy about 4 years of age with spiky blond hair, cerulean-blue eyes, and a white t-shirt with the symbol of a flame on the front and a red spiral on the back. He also wore grey shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. What was the most unusual about this boy, however, was that on each cheek he had three whisker marks.

"Hey, Jiraiya-sensei. Why did we come here again?" The boy, Naruto asked.

"Well, first I've got some business with the village leader." Jiraiya said, telling half the truth. While it's certainly true that he had business with the village leader, he also wanted to get some research done.

"Of course, while I'm meeting with him, I want you to work on your chakra control. You'll need to get a lot better if you want to master Jutsu like the Rasengan." Jiraiya said, causing the blond to look up with a smile on his face. They had been attacked by a few missing-nin that thought they could take on someone like Jiraiya a while back, but the Gama Sennin had sent them all flying, he even took down the leader with a Rasengan. Afterwards Naruto had instantly wanted to learn the move, so Jiraiya decided that he could just as well start training the boy.

Village

The red-haired girl continued to walk through the streets of her village. She was starting to get a bad feeling, she didn't know what it was, but she could definitely sense that something was wrong. She didn't know how or why, but she was born with the ability to sense chakra, but it wasn't like any other chakra sensing skills, she was even able to tell if someone had some kind of special power. **(Kurama no Kyubi: A.k.a, a Kekkei Genkai.)**

Just then she felt a horrible chill run down her spine just as a man with pale skin appeared before her.

"Wh-who are you?" The girl asked.

"Kukukuku. You could be quite useful to me, girl." The man said before turning around and walking away. After having walked a couple of meters, however, he stopped and looked over his shoulder as he said "Follow me."

He then continued walking, and the girl stood there for a few more seconds before following the man.

Kusa, Jiraiya

Jiraiya walked up to the door to the leader of Kusa's office before knocking on it. He had left Naruto in the inn they would be staying at for a while, and was confident that the boy would stay out of trouble.

"Come in." came a voice from the other side, and Jiraiya entered the room.

Sitting on a chair at his desk was a man who seemed to be in his thirties that had the Kusa Hitai-ate on his forehead. He also wore the traditional Chunin/Jonin uniform of his village.

"Ah. Jiraiya-sama, welcome." The man said.

"You don't have to refer to me as "sama" anymore, Kusakiri, you're the leader of your village now." Jiraiya said.

"True enough. Will "san" do?" Kusakiri asked, and Jiraiya nodded.

"Anyway. Why was it that you wanted me to come?" Jiraiya asked.

"Right. The reason I wanted you to come here was because I've got news for you regarding you-know-who." Kusakiri said.** (Kurama no Kyubi: Voldemort?)**

"I'm listening." Jiraiya said.

Later, Naruto

Naruto was in his and Jiraiya's room, sitting in the lotus position while holding his hands in the hitsuji sign. On the floor in front of him was an open scroll, and balancing on his head was another scroll which he stuck to his head with chakra.

"Hey, Naruto." Jiraiya said as he entered the room, knocking Naruto out of his concentration, causing the scroll on his head to fall to the floor.

"Hey. I was trying to concentrate here!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I want you to stay here and practice your chakra control, I'm going out for a while." Jiraiya said before adding "Oh, and I also want you to master Shunshine no Jutsu by the time I return."

"Okay." Naruto said with disappointment clear in his voice.

"Look, if you master Shunshine, I'll have a surprise for you when I get back." Jiraiya said.

"Oh. Nan desu ka? Nan desu ka?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Nan desu ka is Japanese for; what is it?)**

"Now, now. Hold your horses. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Jiraiya said and Naruto looked down in disappointment "Well, then. I have to get going, so work on that Shunshine of yours till I get back, okay?"

He then left the room before heading downstairs and out of the inn. Apparently, Kusakiri – who was an old friend of Jiraiya – had discovered an underground facility in the area which just screamed "Orochimaru". Jiraiya had lost Orochimaru's trail about a year ago, so he was glad that he finally got a chance to pick up on it.

He then walked through the streets before exiting through the village's gates.

Orochimaru's hideout

Orochimaru and the girl entered a room which much resembled a lab.

"This will be your work-place for the time-being." Orochimaru said.

"My work-place? What will I be doing?" The girl asked.

"Helping me with my experiments." Orochimaru said.

"Experiments? What experiments?" The girl asked as she looked up at the Sannin.

"Well, first of all; you." Orochimaru said as he looked down at her.

Forest, Jiraiya

Jiraiya walked through the forest in the rough direction of the hideout, keeping a watchful eye. He then spotted what looked like a well not far from the path and he walked towards it.

'_A well? Hmm… And there seems to be a snake design on it.'_ Jiraiya thought as he had approached the well.

He then jumped into the well and landed in the middle of a in corridor before looking around as he thought '_Alright. Where to next?'_

He then heard a scream which sounded like it belonged to a young girl, and he instantly looked down the corridor towards where the scream had come from.

After running for a while, he eventually came to a corner, and he stopped before looking around it to see Orochimaru walking out of a room before continuing in the opposite direction from Jiraiya while cackling like a mad-man.

As soon as Jiraiya believed the crazy Sannin to be out of hearing range, he snuck towards the door and entered the lab.

Once inside, he spotted a girl crouched up against a wall, and he walked towards her, taking notice of her red hair.

'_This girl. She's an Uzumaki. I thought there weren't anyone left besides Naruto.'_ He thought, but then the girl's head suddenly jerked in his direction.

"Wh-who are you? And wh-what do you want with me?" The girl asked, believing the man before her to be working with the crazy man who had brought her there.

"Don't worry. I'm not working with that bad man, I'm not going to hurt you." Jiraiya said as he got down on his knees in front of the girl before bringing her into his arms "What's your name?"

"K-Karin…" The girl, now identified as Karin said.

"Do you have any parents?" Jiraiya asked, but Karin shook her head.

"Iie…" She said.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Jiraiya asked.

"Iie…" Karin said.

"Well, I can't just leave you on your own, so I guess I should take you with me." Jiraiya said as he rose up to his feet, and Karin looked up at him wondering who he was "Oh, and the names Jiraiya, by the way." Well, that answered that question.

Kusa, Naruto

As the day was approaching an end, Naruto was still in his and Jiraiya's room, training. Right now, he was standing on one side of the room as he weaved a series of hand signs.

"Shunshine no Jutsu!" Suddenly he vanished and appeared a second later on the other side of the room "YOSH! I did it! Finally!" He yelled as he pumped his fists into the air.

"Well, I see you mastered the Shunshine." Jiraiya said as he opened the door '_Though it seems he still can't do it without using hand signs… well, at least he's made some progress, and to master even such a basic Jutsu at such a young age… now that's really something.'_

"Ah! Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed before noticing a girl that was hiding behind the Sannin's leg "Huh? Who are you?"

"Hey, now, don't be shy. Come on, say "hello"." Jiraiya said as he looked down at Karin who then stepped out from behind the man's leg.

"Uh. Hello…" Karin said.

"Hey, Naruto, I found you a little playmate." Jiraiya said as he gestured to Karin.

"Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Dattebayo!" Naruto said with his trade-mark foxy grin.

"Umm… I'm Karin." Karin said.

"Karin, huh? That's a nice name." Naruto said.

"A-arigato…" Karin said.

The next day

After waking up, they had decided that Karin needed to get some new clothes, so that she could get out of her dirty rags. She now wore a pink t-shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the back since she apparently liked the one that Naruto had, and she also wore brown shorts and blue shinobi sandals.

Afterwards they went to one of Kusa's training fields so that they could get some training done, and Karin had wanted to accompany them.

"All right, Naruto, I want you to build up your chakra, and try to perform the Shunshine no Jutsu." Jiraiya said.

"Umm… Jiraiya-sensei, is it all right if I train with Naruto-kun?" Karin asked, and both Naruto and Jiraiya looked towards her, causing her to blush from the attention.

"Do you know how to use chakra?" Jiraiya asked and Karin nodded.

"Hai. Though I've had to learn it on my own." Karin said.

"Can you do the Shunshine?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hai." Karin said.

"All right. Go and stand next to Naruto and build up your chakra." Jiraiya said, and Karin did as she was instructed.

Naruto and Karin then started building up their chakra, but as they were doing this, Karin's eyes widened as she started sensing a stronger, darker chakra within Naruto.

_'Th-this chakra, it's so dark. What is it?'_ She thought as she looked towards the blond.

"Hmm..?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the scared expression on the girl's face '_Could she…? No impossible, even if she did have sensory skills at such a young age, there's no way they'd be strong enough to sense the Kyubi no Kitsune within Naruto… But then again, she is an Uzumaki, and she was able to learn how to wield chakra on her own.'_

"Huh? Nan desu ka, Karin-chan?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto-kun… what's that dark chakra I can sense within you?" Karin asked.

Chapter preview

Jiraiya "I hoped it wouldn't have come to this, but it seems like I've got no choice."…"Naruto, you hold the spirit of the Kyubi no Kitsune within you."

Naruto "Nani? The Yondaime Hokage is my father? And he sealed the Kyubi within me?"

Karin "And I'm… an Uzumaki?"

Jiraiya "Naruto, from now on, you will start training to wield the Kyubi's chakra."

Karin "Next time on Uzumaki's Rebirth: Truths."

Naruto _'Alright, you stupid fox, if you think I'm giving up on mastering your chakra, then you're wrong.'_

**Kurama no Kyubi:** And that's the end of chapter 1. Now it seems like Naruto and Karin's going to learn about the Kyubi as well as their heritage the next chapter, and if you've read the story preview for this story which you can find on chapter 10 of Naruto: Shinobi Hunters, then you'll know what happens next chapter.


	3. Truths

**Uzumaki's Rebirth**

**Training arc**

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Welcome back guys. This chapter, Naruto and Karin will both find out about Kyubi as well as their heritage. How will they react to this information? Read and find out.

**BigBossVince:** You should go back and revise a few details Karin's eyes are red. Shunshin has no 'e' either

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Oh! Sorry, it's been a while since I've seen Karin in colors, so I couldn't quite remember.

**GamaMaster64:** Ooohhh... cliffhanger has me on the edge of my seat. I can't wait for the next chapter!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Me neither, lol.

**Rikudou Naruto:** Good.

I hope Naruto is not only dependent on the shadow clones and Rasengan.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Don't worry, he won't be.

**Rikudou Naruto: **Naruto could also start training Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Well, the story's name _is_ Uzumaki's Rebirth, so of course both him and Karin will learn Fuinjutsu. I don't quite know 'bout Kenjutsu though, since the only real Kenjutsu masters in Konoha are Asuma and Hayate.

**Rikudou Naruto: **I see that Naruto is growing with two precious to him. In this case it does not need to spend your time with will play to call people's .

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I think you forgot a few words at the end there.

**Rikudou Naruto: **Karin could also have chakra chains as Kushina.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Yeah, I suppose that it is a neat ability, but thinking about it, Karin's already got two Uzumaki abilities, she don't really need a third one, though I'll think about it.

**Rikudou Naruto: **It could also be trained by Tsunade.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** What do you mean? Are you talking about the Chakra Chains for Karin? If that's the case, I don't really see how Tsunade could train someone to use an ability that she herself knows hardly anything about.

**redheadlover24:** check your spelling! also, will naruto have any uzumaki abilities like karin does( chakra chains, rinnegan, sensing, etc.) or will he stick to abusing the kyuubi's chakra? Finally, will when will we see elemental affinities?

**Kurama no Kyubi:** The Rinnegan isn't an Uzumaki ability, but the final form of the Sharingan. But don't worry, he will have Uzumaki abilities, and as for elemental affinities… he's still just a kid, do you think Jiraiya would teach him anything like that at such a young age?

**Bankai777:** I wonder if naruto will insult tsunade when they finally meet.

**Kurama no Kyubi: **Probably.

**Zarrick Zule:** Very interesting story so far, lookin forward to more, keep up the good work!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Arigato.

**Spark681:** Nice chapter glad that Karin is away from ol'snake-face and hopefully is able to stay away from him. Anyways keep up the great work!

**Kurama no Kyubi:** You mean until their eventual encounter in the Forest of Death, right?

**Guest:** you haven't done you're usual level update for all characters this time.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** The reason I'm not doing them is because there's no fights going on, so I don't really see a need to do that.

**TheWickedTruth89:** Great chapter, two things though, Shunshine is actually spelled Shunshin. Also, unless you're using a suffix like san, teme, chan or sama, using a Japanese word in the middle of a sentence in English really breaks up the flow of the narrative. (Though naming techniques in Japanese is fine.)

Can't wait for more.

**Kurama no Kyubi:** I don't know if you're paying attention or not, but I _am_ using suffix. Also, I've been putting Japanese words in the middle of sentences in all of my stories, and I'm not planning on stopping.

"Uzumaki." Normal speech

'_Uzumaki.'_ Normal thought

"**Uzumaki." Biju and summoning speech**

'_**Uzumaki.'**_** Biju and summoning thought**

**Jiraiya:** Kurama no Kyubi doesn't own anything.

Chapter 2: Truths

Naruto and Karin started building up their chakra, but as they were doing this, Karin's eyes widened as she started sensing a stronger, darker chakra within Naruto.

_'Th-this chakra, it's so dark. What is it?'_ She thought as she looked towards the blond.

"Hmm..?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the scared expression on the girl's face _'Could she…? No impossible, even if she did have sensory skills at such a young age, there's no way they'd be strong enough to sense the Kyubi no Kitsune within Naruto… But then again, she is an Uzumaki, and she was able to learn how to wield chakra on her own.'_

"Huh? Nan desu ka, Karin-chan?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto-kun… What's that dark chakra I can sense within you?" Karin asked.

"Huh? Dark chakra? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Karin…" Jiraiya said, catching both 4 year olds' attention "You said that you could sense a dark chakra within Naruto, what did you mean by that?"

"Well… Ever since I can remember, I've had these strong sensory skills. I can even tell the exact amount of chakra someone has merely by looking at them." Karin said.

'_Great… She has one of the Uzumaki's countless Kekkei Genkai. In her case, she seems to have extraordinary sensory ability. I don't even think Inoichi-san would be capable of telling the exact amount of someone's chakra merely by looking at them.'_ Jiraiya thought.

"I-I can't quite explain it, but I sense a dark and cold chakra lying deep within Naruto-kun." Karin said.

"A dark and cold chakra within me?" Naruto asked and Karin nodded.

"I hoped it wouldn't have come to this, but it seems like I've got no choice." Jiraiya said, once again catching the two kids' attention.

"What do you mean, Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya then went on to explaining how 4 years ago, the Kyubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure no Sato, and how Naruto's father, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the beast within Naruto. He also told the two about the Uzumaki clan, of which they both were members of.

"Nani? The Yondaime Hokage is my father? And he sealed the Kyubi within me?" Naruto asked.

"And I'm… an Uzumaki?" Karin asked.

Jiraiya had expected Naruto to take it pretty hard that he had the Kyubi within him, and that it was his own father who sealed the beast, especially considering how young he was, but then, the unexpected happened.

"YOSH! That's so cool!" Naruto yelled, causing Jiraiya to sweat-drop as the boy turned towards Karin and said "What do you think, Karin-chan? Is it cool or what?"

"Umm… I guess…" Karin said.

'_Boy… That kid really has no idea about the life of a Jinchuriki.'_ Jiraiya thought before smiling '_But if everything goes well, then that's a life he'll never have to experience.'_

"Oh! Hey, Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto said, catching the Gama Sennin's attention.

"What is it, kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Could you teach me to control the Kyubi's chakra?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Control the Kyubi's chakra…?" Jiraiya said in bewilderment before he thought for a minute until a smile crossed his face and he said "All right, kid. But first I want the both of you to completely master Shunshin no Jutsu, as well as a couple of chakra control exercises I've got planned."

"Aww…" Naruto said as he slumped, obviously disappointed.

Time-Skip, 1 year later

It had been a whole year since Karin had joined them, and Jiraiya was forced to reveal what was inside Naruto, though the boy took it a lot better than the Sannin thought he would. At one point when they were in the Land of Steam, and in one of the land's many hot-springs, Naruto had spotted Jiraiya peeping on the women's bath which Karin was currently in. And after busting the man, he and Karin started calling him "Ero-Sennin". **(Kurama no Kyubi: Note that it wasn't Karin he was peeping on, but the other women.)**

Over the year, Naruto and Karin had also become quite close and were now almost inseparable. They were now even sleeping in the same room when they're at an inn, not in the same bed of course. And they were using the same tent whenever they were camping out in the wild. **(Kurama no Kyubi: Though for some reason they still just see each other as friends, really good friends.)**

Jiraiya had also managed to get them to increase their chakra control, and by doing that he had them go through three chakra control exercises: sticking a leaf to their foreheads, tree-climbing, and water-walking.

Right now was the trio standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest with Jiraiya facing the two kids.

"All right. Karin, you've shown quite the talent with your chakra control, however, you still need to work on your Taijutsu." He said, looking down at the girl before looking over at Naruto "And you, Naruto. I think it's finally time for us to work on that Kyubi chakra of yours."

"YOSHA! Then what are we waiting for, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto yelled as he pumped his fists into the air, causing Jiraiya to sweat-drop.

The Sannin then created a Kage Bunshin to stay with Karin as he and Naruto went into the forest until they came to another clearing, though this one was smaller than the other one.

"Alright, Naruto. Now, to start off, I want you to completely exhaust your normal chakra, leaving only Kyubi's chakra left." Jiraiya said.

"And how do I do that?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya then found himself face-palm as he hadn't thought of how the kid would exhaust his reserves, since he didn't know any techniques aside from the Shunshin which barely takes any chakra to perform, and with Naruto's reserves, they'd end up being there the whole day if that's how the kid would try and drain his chakra.

"Okay, scratch that. Then, how about, we have a spar?" Jiraiya suggested.

"A spar?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You know, like all those times you're playing with your girlfriend." Jiraiya said.

"Hey, she's not my girlfriend, you sick perv!" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Jiraiya while blushing heavily.

"Could have fooled me." The Sannin muttered under his breath before speaking up "Well, then, here I come, so prepare yourself."

It didn't take long before the battle was over. Naruto hadn't even managed to land a single hit, and – even though Jiraiya was obviously holding back – even the mere shockwaves from his punches and kicks were enough to push the blond back.

In the end, however, they had finally managed to accomplish what they had attempted to do as Naruto was now lying on the ground, panting heavily as Jiraiya stood over him.

"All right. Now that you're completely exhausted, attempt to summon your chakra." Jiraiya said.

"Yosh!" Naruto said as he sat up before making a hand sign.

Suddenly tiny streams of red chakra started flowing up around the blond, and Jiraiya took a few steps back to be on the safe side. As the streams of chakra then vanished, Jiraiya noticed that Naruto's eyes had gotten slitted, must be a minor side effect of using the Kyubi's chakra.

"So, do you feel anything different?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, not really." Naruto said.

"Well, then. Here, try and crush this apple in your palm." Jiraiya said as he gave an apple to Naruto who then did as instructed, and the apple got crushed in just a few seconds.

"Whoa…" Naruto couldn't believe how much stronger he'd gotten from just that small amount of chakra "This is awesome!"

Through the next few weeks, they continued to work on trying to master control of the fox's chakra, but other than the little amount Naruto had managed to access at the start of their training, he wasn't able to gain control of any more of it. But that didn't mean that he'd just give up though, not when he'd gotten this far.

After two months of training, he'd managed to get to the point in which he could use that little amount of Kyubi's chakra whenever he felt like it, however, it was still all of the chakra he had access to.

Right now – like always – Naruto was training on trying to master the Biju's chakra, though he didn't seem to make any progress. Little did he know, however, that something would happen this time which will change his life forever.

Naruto was holding his hands in a hand sign as he was attempting to tap into the massive reserves hidden deep within him. It didn't work however as he was suddenly sent flying a couple feet back. It seemed that the fox was trying to fight against him over control of his chakra.

Naruto didn't give up however as he rose to his feet and made the same hand sign as before.

_'Alright, you stupid fox, if you think I'm giving up on mastering your chakra, then you're wrong.'_ He thought as he attempted to summon the chakra again.

Jiraiya was currently watching over the kid from the tree-tops, and Karin was again training with his clone. The Sannin smiled as he looked down at his student, now that kid was a lot like his old man; they had both spiky, blond hair, neither of them knew of the term "give up", and both had a thing for red-heads.

Naruto was again blown back by the same chakra he was trying to tap into, but he still got back up on his feet, and tried again.

However, deep within the blond was someone, or some_thing_ watching him. It was none other than the Kyubi no Kitsune himself, and he had to admit that the boy's determination was admiring, in fact he'd only ever seen three people before who've shown that level of determination; the Rikudo Sennin, the Shodai Hokage, and the boy's own father, the Yondaime Hokage. However, there was something that the Kyubi didn't like about a human – much less a child – controlling his powers.

"**Heh. Doesn't that brat know when to give up? Very well then, if that's the way you want it, let me **_**help**_** you a little, and see how you like it."** The Kyubi said with a grin as he sent out a massive amount of chakra which would suffocate most people in mere seconds.

Naruto was still trying to tap into the large chakra reserves of the fox, but then a huge amount of red chakra rushed out of body as the ground around the boy cracked from the sheer amount, and then…

BOOM!

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya called out as he jumped down and ran towards the blond. Karin then came soon after as she had heard the explosion as well as sensed the massive amounts of the Biju's chakra.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared both Jiraiya's and Karin's eyes widened.

"Ero-sennin, what happened to him?" Karin asked.

"I don't know." Jiraiya said as he observed the unconscious boy; Naruto's ears had suddenly vanished and been replaced by fox ears which were sticking out of his hair atop his head, he also had gotten fangs, and claws. What caught the most attention however was the fact that nine tails fox tails had grown out from the boy's back.

Chapter preview

Jiraiya "Naruto seems to have awakened his Kekkei Genkai, though the interference of the Kyubi's chakra seems to have given him some physical changes."

Hiruzen "Welcome to Konoha Naruto-kun and Karin-chan."…"I have assigned this man to watch over you, his name is Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi "Since your new home won't be ready till next week, I've asked my father if it'd be okay for you to stay at the Uchiha Compound till then."

Naruto "Next time on Uzumaki's Rebirth: Konohagakure no Sato."

Sasuke "The name's Uchiha Sasuke. Welcome to Konoha."

**Kurama no Kyubi:** Sorry for the short chapter, and I can hardly believe it took this long. Normally I could get a chapter this short up in one or two days, a well, that just shows how bad I am with training arcs. Well, next chapter they'll finally return to Konoha, and it will also be the start of the next arc, the Academy arc. But until then, be sure to review. … I wonder if that arc would count as a training arc hmm…


End file.
